GoldenEye 007 (Nintendo Wii)
|release=June 14 2010 |platform=Wii }} GoldenEye 007 is a "re-imagining" of the original N64 game, developed by Eurocom for the Nintendo Wii console and revealed by Activision on 14 June 2010. It uses a modified version of the engine used for Dead Space: Extraction. Background thumb|300px|right|The E3 Trailer for Goldeneye Wii Unlike the shelved remake for Xbox Live Arcade which was a high-definition remake, this game is a full-scale "re-imagining" of the game which includes no elements of the original. Daniel Craig's likeness is used for Bond, rather than Pierce Brosnan, who played Bond in the GoldenEye film. The game features new mechanics such as iron sights when aiming and various new melee attacks. It is more plot-heavy than the original game, with cutscenes and QTE-based gameplay being featured in many levels. The game features motion-based controls for aiming and context action, with an alternative, more traditional console FPS control scheme using the Wii classic controller. The game's missions are based on the ones from the original game and the plot primarily follows the game's lines rather than the film's, such as having Bond present at Severnaya. Some missions are based on multiple missions (for example, Cradle is a hybrid of Control and Cradle) based on a mission they are not named after (Bunker is based on Silo) or are completely new (Nightclub). Multiplayer Multiplayer includes characters from the single player campaign, such as James Bond, Alec Trevelyan and Arkady Ourumov. plus 8 classic Bond character including Jaws, Scaramanga, Oddjob, Blofeld, and Baron Samedi. It also includes 5 "re-imagined" levels from the original GoldenEye 007 including the Archives, Facility, Jungle and Statue Park (renamed as Memorial). The game also features an 8-Player Online Multiplayer mode that includes XP progression and unlockables. Characters The game features many multiplayer characters. While many of them are simple generic henchmen, the following are the important ones: * James Bond * Natalya Simonova * Alec Trevelyan * Xenia Onatopp * Arkady Ourumov * Valentin Zukovsky * Dimitri Mishkin * Oddjob * Jaws * Ernst Stavro Blofeld * Francisco Scaramanga * Julius No * Baron Samedi * Rosa Klebb * Donald 'Red' Grant Features Due to the complete re-imagining of the popular Nintendo 64 title, the Wii release has had many major changes which set it apart from the original release. Levels have been redesigned and the story re-written for the present day and the new actor to portray James Bond. Likewise, the game features modern game design techniques to coincide with other modern first person shooters, such as destructible environments, online multiplayer, statistic tracking, and "perks/accolades". Eurocom has added items and also updated items that were in the original game. For instance, instead of the watch, players will now use a mobile cell phone to scan documents, take photos, and communicate with MI6. The original GoldenEye 007 featured a cheat menu, Eurocom confirmed the return of the cheat menu, "with all the classic cheats returning". They even included "DK mode (Big Head Mode)" via a new cheat code. This game is one of a few Wii games to allow use of several different control schemes. This game can be played with Wii Remote with Nunchuk, Wii Zapper, Classic Controller, Classic Controller Pro, and the Nintendo GameCube controller. (You can even use a third-party peripheral to play with an original N64 controller.) Each player can play with a different control scheme simultaneously. Weapons In singleplayer Bond can carry three weapons; one is always a P99, while the other two can be any combination of the others that the player can pick up in the level. While it is possible to equip two of the same weapon with different attachments, it is not a good idea, since the both weapons will draw from the same pool of ammo and the max ammo cap will be the same as if the player had one weapon. More info on weapons in GoldenEye Wii Weapons guide section. Submachine Guns * Strata SV-400 (TDI Vector) * Vargen FH-7 (FN P90) * Stauger UA-1 (H&K MP7) * Sigmus 9 (converted H&K HK94) * Sigmus (H&K SP89) Assault Rifles * AK-47 (AKM) * Terralite III (Colt AR-15A3 Tactical Carbine) * Kallos-TT9 (FN SCAR-L) * Ivana Spec-R (IMI TAR-21) * Anova DP3 (H&K G36C) Sniper Rifles * Walther WA2000 * Talon HL-450 (H&K SL8-6) * Toros AV-400 (Sig SG 550 SR) * Gambit CP-208 (AI Arctic Warfare Police) * Pavlov ASR (Dragunov SVD) Pistols * Walther P99 * Kunara V (Beretta 93R) * Wolfe .44 (Smith & Wesson Model 29) * Hawksman M5A (H&K USP45) * Torka T3 (Tokarev TT33) Shotguns * SLY 2020 (Smith & Wesson M3000 Airsoft gun) * Masterton M-557 (USAS-12) * PT-9 Interdictus (FN Tactical Police) * Drumhead Type-12 (SPAS-12) * SEGS 550 (Remington 870) Other Weapons * MJR-409 (RPG-7) * Russian Tank (Fictional hybrid vehicle) * Golden Gun Items The following are a list of pickup items that can be used against enemies. It is VERY recommended that this only be used when there is a large cluster of enemies so that a larger number can be taken out very quickly. Some appear only in Multiplayer missions. * Proximity Mine * Timed Mine * Remote Trigger Mine * Frag Grenade (Grenade) * Flash Grenade * Smoke Grenade Levels The game is split into six chapters, each one set in a different location, and features a total of 14 missions. It is important to note that some missions have higher enemy counts than others and that some require you to keep moving under constant fire from the enemy. * Training * Dam * Facility * Airfield * Nightclub * Carrier * Outpost * Bunker * Archives * Tank * Station * Memorial Park * Jungle * Solar * Cradle Gallery gegame2010_071601.jpg|Surface level gegame2010_071605.jpg|Dam level gegame2010_071608.jpg|Facility level gegame2010_071607.jpg|Facility Back zone Trivia *Some of the levels from the original have either been moved, had their names changed, or have been removed from the game completely: # Runway (now 'Airfield') # Surface I (Day surface level is now "Outpost," occurs where Surface II was in the plot) # Bunker I (removed) # Frigate (now 'Carrier') # Silo ("Bunker" is a reworked version of this level) # Surface II (No night Surface level, but Surface I is moved here) # Bunker II (Combined with Silo into "Bunker") # Statue (now 'Memorial', moved to later in the story) # Streets (now 'Tank') # Depot (now 'Station') # Train (Approximately two minutes of gameplay at the end of Station) # Control (removed, but features as part of 'Cradle') # Caverns (Reworked as "Solar" including new exterior sections) *The level 'Nightclub' is brand new: # In 'Nightclub', Bond meets up with Valentin Zukovsky to gain information on Ourumov. Category:Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Wii